<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>....sexual vibes? by levi_brand_jeans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350590">....sexual vibes?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/levi_brand_jeans/pseuds/levi_brand_jeans'>levi_brand_jeans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), ;)), Destiel - Freeform, Gay, Kisses, M/M, actually nvm it’s really sexual, cas has glow in the dark eyes, casdean???, damn if u read this, doesnt walk in, like kinda sexual but not really so, oh dean is good at massaging, sam totally, so don’t worry abt that, tag say graham cracker in comments</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:41:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/levi_brand_jeans/pseuds/levi_brand_jeans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>dean is head over heels for cas who has a desperate need for a back rub</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>....sexual vibes?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>plz don’t kill me, but i headcanon cas has glowing eyes  this is really sexual but doesn’t have sex, so read at ur own risk  o i just realized uh if the words are inside lines (-hello-) they’re inside deans head :))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>cas rubbed his neck. when did it get so sore? and his back bent under his weight. he was going to need to miracle it better, but now there was no time. he walked down to a basement under a moldy house that had a demon sighting in it. he couldn’t see anything and the lights didn’t work. “dammit..” </p><p>“sam! do you see anything?” “dean, i’ve searched all over, there’s nothing but a weird vibe.” dean rolled his eyes into his head. “SHIT” his voice echoed though the house, even cas could hear it two stories down. “what dean?” “my flashlight ran outta batteries.” sam tossed his to his brother and adjusted his coat. “did you find anything?” dean shook his head. “nada. the place is clean.” </p><p>“hello dean.”</p><p>sam jumped out of his skin as he saw two blue eyes glowing. “oh, hey cas. ya scared me there.” “any luck up here?” “nope. just a weird vibe.” “all vibes are weird, dean. happy, scary, ...sexual.” dean blushed bright red. was he crazy or did cas seem sexy in this light? “let’s uh head back.” cas zapped them back to the impala as dean drove them back. -don’t look at cas don’t look at cas- cas was in the back seat trying to make his neck let up by unbuttoning some buttons and taking off his tie. he looked like he got off a bender. -well, maybe if i look in the mirror i can see cas subtly.-  dean looked up at the mirror, with the sloppy cas in the backseat rubbing his neck. he felt a blush rise up his neck.</p><p>back at the cheap ass motel cas laid down on the bed nearest the door. “you claiming that one?” cas nodded<br/>
slowly and kept staring at the ceiling. “hey guys i’m heading to the store, is there anything you all need?” “store? sammy the nearest store is thirty minutes away.” “dean, do you want food?” “pick up some bread..” soon the tall man was out the door and in the impala driving off. </p><p>dean looked at cas as he rubbed his neck. “fuck, why won’t it let up?” “hey, cas? you ok?” “oh, uh yeah. just a neck ache.” dean looked over at the mini bottle of lotion the motel gave them. “i give good back rubs.” cas seemed surprised. “really?” dean nodded and grabbed the lotion. it smelled strongly of that smell in your grandmas couch. “um.. alright.” “great! just take off your shirt.” cas blushed. “m-my shirt?” “yeah, so i can put on the lotio- oh my god this sound weird.” “weird ass vibes?” dean nodded with a bright red blush on his cheeks. “well, maybe we can run with it.” cas began taking off his shirt and coat and dean saw how perfect his body was. not too thin, but not too muscular. his face definitely felt warm. “uh so um just lay down.” cas laid on his back with his arms up. -dammit..- “um.. no. with your back up.” cas blushed as he realized his mistake and quickly flipped over. dean rolled up his sleeves and put some lotion on his hands, rubbing it into cas’s shoulders. “ahh....” dean blushed. -hes, moaning?- cas could sense him. “angels uh.. well we’re very... sensitive...” he was sweating and blushing. “o-oh! well thanks for telling me.” -shit, i think i like this...- dean continued the massage, rubbing the lotion into his neck. “f-fuck.. ahhh.”</p><p> -oh shit- </p><p>dean blushed as he realized he had a boner. cas felt it on his back and blushed profusely. he stopped dean and rolled over. “d-dean, c-could i kiss you?” dean opened his mouth to say something, but wound up getting kissed before he could. cas had perfectly soft lips, and were excellent to kiss. dean could do this all day. cas’s tongue poked through his lips, becoming intertwined with dean’s. dean grabbed onto the angels back, forgetting that made him moan. “ahhh... fuck.” his lips parted and he sweat. “don’t stop.” dean was surprised. “what?” “don’t stop.” cas pulled off deans shirt as dean rubbed cas’s back, the more he rubbed the more he moaned. dean could feel cas’s boner on his. cas’s wings came out of his back. dean had never seen them before. they were huge. “sorry, it’s the angelic equivalent of, what is it, cumming as you humans say.” “oh SHIT.” dean looked at them. “my god they’re beautiful!” cas blushed. “really?” “yeah. can i mess with them?” “i suppose, but they’re even more sensitive.” dean had moved to behind cas, his hands in his wings. they were silky, like how women’s hair looks in commercials. he untangled two feathers, making cas moan. “Ahhhh....” -wow he wasn’t kidding.- dean was unzipping his pants as he heard the door lock click. he had his hand in cas’s wing, making him orgasm louder than before. “Ahhh... oh dean... ahhh” </p><p>“hey guys i’m ba-“ sam practically dropped the groceries as cas covered dean and him with his wings, a bright red blush on his cheeks. “what the fuck is this?” dean and cas just kinda looked around as sam just put the groceries down. “you know what, i don’t care. i’m going out.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>epilogue i just came up with!!!!</p><p>the hunter woke up first, under the angels large black wing. he looked at cas, who had epic bedhead, like usual. he didn’t exactly remember what happened last night, but he does remember having sex with cas. sam walked in spinning the car keys on his finger. “what’s up guys?” he asked before dean sat up, prompting the naked angel to sit up as well. he just threw his hands in the air and went outside.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>